Just Trust Me
by Nishinn
Summary: Thalia had grown up in a broken family. Her mother abused her, her father left them. But then she met Prince Luke, her only comfort. Friendship is built and promises are made. But promises are meant to be broken, and trust betrayed. Their paths separate. But when they find each other, will they have it in their hearts to trust again? /Side-story to Smile/ Warning:T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:**_ _ **contains abuse, slight violence, and alot of feels**_

 **Paring: Thaluke. /Side story to the Percabeth Fanfiction _Smile./ Enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **Just Trust Me**_

Dread filled eight year-old Thalia's heart as she stood in front of that wooden door.

It was only after sunset, but it seemed like the dead of night for her. She knew what was going to happen. She just hoped that wretched woman was passed out.

The house with nearly-collapsing stone walls and a wooden roof was partly hidden around a corner, just off the main road. The yells and laughter of the merry townsfolk had drowned out behind her as she stared at the wooden handle. She didn't want to open it, but she knew she was in trouble if she stalled any longer.

Finally, she steeled her nerves, opened the door, and walked in. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. The room was dark, but she could make out the small dining table and the chairs. The hearth at the back of the wall was lit dimly, only a candle's worth of light flickering within.

She scanned the room once more. All clear.

She crept silently into the hall at the far side of the room, trying to ignore the stench of wine and rum. She _hated_ it. It was the very spirit-stench of this house. But she couldn't escape. She couldn't just run away. Not after last time…

She snapped herself out of her thoughts. She looked into the dimply-lit hallway. Two doors on either side, both closed. She kept her eyes on the one on the left, _praying_ that it wouldn't open, inching her way towards the one on the right.

She had reached the door and almost called it safe, until a sudden thud was heard inside of the other room.

The little girl froze, her bright blue eyes fixated on the door in front of her. The handle turned. It swung open so violently it caused her to jump.

Thalia was greeted with the unsightly drunk face of her mother, Beryl Grace. Her once graceful blond hair was dirty and tangled. Her warm brown eyes were now dark and sunken, harboring a constant gleam of greed and sorrow. Her breath stunk of alcohol and Thalia had to resist the urge to cover her nose.

"You." The woman scowled, pointing the bottle of rum in her hand at her daughter. "Where've you been?" her words were slurred together, but furious all the same. "And don't lie, you wretched little disgrace!"

Thalia remembered the last time her mother had called her a blessing. She remembered the warmth of her hugs, how she used to sit her onto her lap and brush her long dark hair, whispering sweet words to her. Now, all she received was hate and anger. It wasn't her fault her father left, but her mother insisted on it. She just had some conscience left to not kill her daughter. Or none at all, letting her daughter live just to be her torture thing.

"I-I was looking for… for-" she stammered, but Beryl growled.

"Your _papa,_ eh?" She sneered, taking a step closer to Thalia who was backed-up against the door. "Your father is never coming back! He left us, understand? He doesn't want you anymore!"

"Yes he does!" Thalia shouted back, although she didn't know why. She felt a surge of energy, a sudden confidence to defend her father. She remembered the little note he left her- his promise to always love them, Thalia, her mother, and her brother Jason. She held onto that thought. She just wanted a family.

"Then why is he gone?" Beryl screamed, almost seeming desperate for an answer. "If he _loved_ you, then why did he leave, huh?" Thalia had no answer, but she stared at her mother defiantly. She was definitely at her drunkest this night.

Unfortunately, Beryl took her stare as a challenge. She growled and yanked at her daughter's hair violently, causing the little girl to scream. She was dragged by the hair into her room, where a little blond boy sat in a corner, gaping wide-eyed at the scene. But the woman took not notice of the boy and stomped towards one of the two beds in the room, momentarily letting go of her daughter's hair.

She flung up the pillows until she found it- a yellowed piece of parchment with a fluent handwriting on it,

 _ **Wait for me, Thalia.**_

 _ **Know that I will always love you and your mother. Take care of your little brother who is on the way. His name will be Jason. Promise me you'll love him, take care of him and your mother, and I promise you I'll come back.**_

 _ **~Papa**_

Beryl faced her daughter, holding up the note. "Lies." She said and stormed down the hallway.

Thalia's eyes widened. "No!" She screamed, struggling to get up. Once she did, she immediately scrambled after her mother. She reached the main room, and froze. Her mother, next to the hearth that was now burning brightly with new tinder, held up the parchment. The flames reflected in her broken brown eyes that glared at her with fury.

"He had a _wife,_ Thalia." Beryl said, her voice calm yet menacing. "It was not me. I was just another one of his play things. He came back twice... So what? He's a married man. That is why your name isn't Jackson. You took my name, you took my _life._ When you were born everything seemed fine, until I found out you weren't supposed to be born."

Those last words broke Thalia more than ever. The woman who stood before her now… this wasn't her mother. She was gone, shattered by the man she once saw as honorable and great, but now her views had changed altogether. He had created them and now left them to suffer. He had broken her mother. She was gone. Her hopes of completing her family faded. How were you supposed to fix a family that shouldn't even exist?

"You never should've happened." Beryl whispered, and with that she tossed the parchment into the hearth, the flames swallowing it up. She simply walked passed her daughter who scrambled to the hearth, kneeling before it, watching in horror as her only anchor burned to ashes.

Her tears dripped down her chin as she stared at the flames. It seemed like an eternity of pain, seeing that promise crumble to ashes. She felt like tossing herself into the flames as well, until she felt those cold, little arms wrap around her shoulders.

She looked over her shoulder to find her little brother staring at her as he hugged her. His little mop of blond hair was disheveled and uncombed, and his sky blue eyes were glassy with tears.

"Don't cry anymore, Thals." He said, wiping away the tears on her cheek with his little hands. Thalia sniffled and smiled, engulfing her brother in a hug.

"I-I'll save us, Jason." She whispered. "I'll… I'll find a way."

* * *

 **Well, there we go, folks! First chapter up!**

 **Now, just to remind you, this is a somewhat side-story to Smile, the Percabeth fanfic. There will be some scenes in here concerning the first one, so only those who've read that will experience more giddiness. But if you don't want to read that, then it's fine. This story has a plot of it's own, occasionally intertwining with Smile's plot.**

 **So yeah. Thanks for reading! Stay updated for the next chapter! Review!**

 **~Apollo's Aweshum Daughter XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOOO WATUP? SO it's SUMMAH (for us here dunno about you where you are in the world ;p )**

 **So I've managed to get through the year and now I have nearly three whole months for writing! YAY! ^_^ So yeah. Expect more chapters. Imma do my best to reply to your reviews!**

 **#Thaluke**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Colorful streamers lined the streets here and there, being put up by merry townsfolk who seemed to be in a permanent state of excitement. The smell of roasted pigs and chickens was intoxicatingly strong in the food district. Even the walls of King Hermes's palace were being bombarded with decorations.

There was only one word that could possibly describe all this: _festival._

Now Thalia, being the little girl that she is, simply adored festivals. The kingdom held one every year in honor of its founding decades ago. It lasted for a full week with events being held every night at the plaza which was just outside the palace. Then, on the closing night, the masses were allowed to enter the courtyard and the fireworks from the kingdom's trade were to be displayed at midnight, lighting up the sky in a wild shower of color.

She had a fuzzy memory of a time when she had climbed onto the shoulders of her father to get a better view of the parade, her mother by his side carrying little baby Jason in her arms. That memory… she felt like they were a perfect family at the time, looking back she thought they still could be. Until two nights ago, when her mother burned the piece of parchment that was her only anchor to that thought. She knew the truth now, although she wished she didn't.

The previous year Beryl wouldn't let them go. She ended up drunk at the pubs and, on the third day of the festival, Thalia managed to sneak out with Jason and return just in the nick of time. She was just glad their mother didn't notice them covered in sweat with a few streamers stuck in their hair.

* * *

"Thalia…?" The little boy tugged at her sleeve, trying to get her attention.

Thalia was busy hanging up the laundry (after doing them herself of course) and Jason was supposed to help her, but he'd taken to annoying her with terrible jokes he heard from his friends down the street.

" _Thalia!"_ The boy whined in his high-pitched little voice and Thalia's head snapped in his direction sending him a glare, but Jason was unfazed.

"Can we go to the festival tomorrow?" He beamed at her, making a face between enthusiastic and pleading. "Maybe we can find Papa there."

The older girl's gaze softened. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on each of his shoulders, a gesture her father made when she last saw him. It made her feel comforted and she wanted Jason to feel comforted too, especially now.

"Jase," she said softly. "I can't say that we'll find Papa. I don't think we'll have much time to look. But we'll go, okay? We'll go to the festival, just like last time. But only for the opening, okay?"

Despite the fact that they won't be experiencing the entity of the festival, Jason grinned widely. He was tired of the dullness and lack of color in his home. He wasn't even allowed to go that far down their street. Ever since last year he yearned to return to the festival but hesitated because he was afraid that their mother might catch them and beat them. Again.

"YAY!" Jason shouted and began to dance around in a circle and began to sing, "We're going to the festival! Going to the festival!"

Thalia immediately clamped her hand over his mouth. "Just be quiet or mom will catch us!" She hissed, although she was grinning.

The little boy simply grinned up at her. "We're going to the festival." He whispered.

* * *

Tonight. It had to be tonight.

She had one chance of escape and she wouldn't dare let it close up on her. Her timing had to be perfect so this evening could be too.

Thalia's hands felt cold and clammy, the feeling spreading out from her chest. It was like cold dread and nervous excitement pulsed through her heart. She couldn't let them be caught. Her plan… she was afraid it wouldn't be good enough.

She went over the drill in her mind as she trotted the basket of laundry towards her mother's room. Her mother had told her to keep her stack of clothes well-cleaned and maintained or else… well, she really didn't finish her sentence but Thalia was sure it wasn't anything good.

As she was folding up the clothes, she overheard her mother's voice out in the center room. She must have been talking to one of her friends outside- one of her drunken, spent and dirty friends, people who she easily fit in with.

"-orrow night?" her mother was saying. "On the opening night?"

"Yes!" the other woman replied. "They say there's going to be a gun show from the Army! Just for the fun of it!"

Beryl snorted. "I hate the festival. It's stupid, nonsense. What's there to celebrate anyway?"

" _Well,"_ the other woman drawled. "It's Lisa's birthday tomorrow. We're invited!"

"Lisa? That old fat rich-girl? She'll be at the festival?" Beryl snorted again. "I'm not going."

"Oh no, darling!" her friend exclaimed. "She's asked her daddy to rent out the pub! Free drinks for everyone! Unlimited 'till dawn. It's going to be such fun!"

There was a short pause.

Thalia had taken this opportunity to peek out the bedroom door and down the hallway. She saw her mother at the front door, back facing her. Outside was a woman Thalia recognized as one of her mother's drinking friends. The woman had a constant drunken expression, long and untamed blond hair, cloudy blue eyes and the posture of a sitting duck.

Thalia didn't like her.

"When's it start?" Beryl asked, a smile in her voice.

Her friend grinned widely. "Oh darling, we're going to enjoy ourselves so _much_!" she laughed. "I'll swing by here with Allison at around six, before the festival starts, okay?"

Thalia whipped her head back into the room, grinning just as wildly as the woman outside.

This was _perfect._ Her plan would work so much better! She excited finished up folding the last of her mother's clothes, placing them in the basket in the corner the room. She then picked up the rest of the clothes and rushed off into her shared bedroom.

* * *

"Allison! Claire!" Beryl screeched with delight as she slammed the front door shut. She had dressed her best for her friend's party. She couldn't wait to drown everything in the free-flowing booze that was to come and hopped in Claire's rented carriage.

"Is she gone?" Jason asked his sister a few seconds after he heard the horse's hooves clip-clop down the street.

Thalia carefully crept to the front door to take a peek outside and turned back to him a few seconds later- a wide grin on her face. She held up her thumb, _all clear,_ and dashed into her mother's room. Jason begand to jump up and down, clapping his hands excitedly as he laughed.

Thalia emerged from the room a few moments later. She was now wearing a pleasant little dress with a blue and yellow design. In one hand she held a set of clothes for Jason to wear- a simple button-up and shirt and trousers. In her other hand she held a small pocket-watch that fit neatly in her palm. It was a little dusty, a glass covering and a brass frame with a looped chain of metal attached to it.

The watch read six-fifteen o' clock.

Thalia intended for it to let them know when it was time to get back into the house. She was positive her mother would stay out until dawn, as promised, but she wanted to get back slightly passed midnight- just to be safe.

She helped her brother get dressed and they made their way outside the house.

Finding the plaza was easy. Other than the fact that Thalia went there every day to buy food from the nearby market, nearly everybody in town was headed for that way. All they had to do was to follow the massive crowd and join the flood.

In no time they reached the plaza.

It was massive, usually filled with stands and stores, people simply wishing to enjoy, entertainers performing for money, and tourists marveling at the palace's glory. It had a yellow-brick floor and pots of well-organized plants, flowers, and trees.

Now, all the stores and stands were cleared out to make way for the massive crowd. Tables and tables of covered food were lined here and there. Torches hung from poles which supported the colorful streamers above. A wooden platform was set in front of the palace gates and Thalia was lucky to find a spot relatively close to it.

She stood on one of the benches with her brother to get a view over the people's heads. Looking around, she saw other children doing the same with the other benches, their parents holding them steady as they jumped gleefully.

"Thalia, look!" Jason tugged at her arm, pointing towards the stage.

A man dressed in a colorful suit, complete with a top hat and cane, came up the platform regally, head held high. He stopped in the middle and tapped his cane onto the wooden planks, successfully silencing the massive crowd gathered beneath him.

"CITIZENS OF THE SOUTHERN KINGDOM!" He called, his voice resonating throughout the plaza, quieting down those few who were muttering and coughing. "Tonight we start the week-long celebration of the Founding! And to open this marvelous week of festivities, here is King Hermes Castellan and family to bring upon us the blessing of joy and memory!"

The crowd cheered and hooted as the royal family stepped on stage. There were three of them: King Hermes, Queen Maylee- who preferred to be called _May_ \- and their son Prince Luke. All three were dressed in white with trimmings of gold and silver, hair fixed perfectly and posture straight and pure.

"Tonight," The King announced. "We open our ceremony with a dance!" And with that he stepped down the platform, his wife's hand in his, and the crowed was cleared from the center of the plaza letting Thalia and Jason stand in the front row.

And orchestra stepped onto the stage and began to play an upbeat and harmonious tune as the royal couple began to dance. Soon, the citizens joined in, gliding gracefully across the plaza as the king and queen. Then the children ran into the midst of the dance and began to play-dance.

So did Jason and Thalia.

The orchestra decided to join in with the children's tempo and began to use their trumpets and horns, playing a more joyful and upbeat melody. The silverware was raised and the food was unveiled, allowing the crowd to fill themselves up.

Jason was doing flips and tumbles as his sister simply swayed from side to side watching him and laughing. They were having a marvelous time, really. They danced and played together and ate some candy the colorful man threw into the crowd.

Jason just finished a failed summersault when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Hylla?"

"Hi, Jason!"

Jason blushed.

Hylla was one of their neighbors. She was a little less than a year older than Jason. She had long dark hair and big brown eyes that would make any adult's heart melt with satisfaction.

"Hello Hylla." Thalia greeted the younger girl, then she bent down to whisper in her brothers ear, "Someone's got a crush, huh?"

Jason blushed a deeper shade of red. "Shut up!" he whined and Thalia laughed.

"So, you wanna dance?" The little girl asked shyly, twisting her hands behind her back.

She nudged her brother forward. "Go on, loverboy." She smirked. "Just don't go too far, okay?"

Jason made a face but went with Hylla anyway, showing off his little summersault.

She was doing fine dancing around on her own, up until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna play? I'm Luke."

* * *

 **A little cliché? Yeah, I know. Um… is it? I'm not really sure. Kinda…?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop in any questions or complements or complaints in that review box down there and I shall answer them! No worries! ^_^**

 **And a little replying to the guests' reviews….**

 _ **Girl123:**_ I know how you feel. Devices that Hermes has cursed with slow internet… it hurts, man. It's HARD AF. But thanks so much for supporting Smile and I'm glad you're reading Just Trust Me! ^_^ You are one of those awesome people out there who has read my previous story and is reading this. 0.0 Keep being awesome, sistah!

 **~Apollo'sDaughterXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here…. ENJOY! :)**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"I'm Thalia."

The two children shook hands.

"You're the prince, right?" Thalia wasn't sure whether or not she should bow or kneel like other people did with the royal family, so she simply stood there and clasped her hands together.

The young prince smiled. "Of course." He answered. He held out his hand towards her. "So do you want to play or dance? It's pretty boring being alone."

Thalia _was_ feeling quite awkward being left unoccupied. She cast a side-ward glance at Jason who was busy showing Hylla how high he could jump. The girl's parents were there… Thalia could easily find them later.

"Why not?" She shrugged and took the prince's hand. Luke smiled in return. "C'mon." he said and tugged her through the crowd of festival-goers.

She looked at him. He was wearing a white button-up suit with golden buttons, quite like a miniature version of what his father, the King, was wearing. He had slightly disheveled sandy blond hair and blue eyes the shade of the morning sky. Thalia also noted that he wore a seemingly constant mischievous grin- like one of those street children who seem to constantly be forming plans in their minds to pick-pocket you.

Luke Castellan had dragged her to the buffet table at the very front of the wooden stage he stood just a moment before. Thalia inhaled the sweet aromas of the array of food assembled in front of her. The prince pulled her forward once more and tugged up two barbeque sticks with bulging, delicious and juicy meat speared on to them.

He gave one stick to Thalia and proceeded to consume his with relish as did she, both of them enjoying the delectable taste.

"Mm, wow," Luke said, swallowing a chunk of meat. "This is… Mm, this is really good!"

"Of course it is." Thalia replied, biting off another piece. "This… This is Old Lady… Old Lady Miriam's barbeque… She… Mm, she lives just down our street."

"So you always get a taste of this?" The prince asked, wide-eyed.

"Sometimes." The little girl swallowed. "If we're lucky, she gives a whole roasted pig away for _free._ "

"So it's like a mini-festival?"

"I guess so. But it must be like… so cool in your palace."

"No, not really." The prince bit off the last chunk of his barbeque. "It's big, sure. Pretty, yeah. But it's kinda lonely."

"Well," Thalia said as she threw away her used barbeque stick. "I wouldn't mind living there."

"But you-"

"IT IS TIME!" The man in the colorful suit from earlier was back. He stood in the middle of the stage and shooed away the orchestra. "The army will now be presenting their spectacular gun show!" As he said it, a line of soldiers clad in shining armor marched onto the stage. At least six of them held sturdy-looking bayonets.

"These guns," The man spoke as the army faced away from the crowd. "Are specially made, the only ones in this continent! Let it be known that the Southern Kingdom is the first, the very first, to play with gunfire!"

The crowd jeered, though most of them didn't even know what a gun was, including Thalia.

"And you, dear people," The man announced. "Have the honor of seeing them in action!"

The crowd roared.

The six soldiers who held the bayonets positioned themselves perfectly, the end of the gun pointing upward into the empty sky.

Of course, half of these guns would soon be stolen and the others locked away for fear of them being stolen as well causing the kingdom to hide the power of the gun for several more decades until they were finally unveiled to the world, but all was well for the moment.

Beside Thalia, Luke grinned. "You might want to cover your ears." He said, but Thalia waved him off. She wanted the full gun show experience.

The colorful man raised a red flag, the crowd leaning forward in anticipation. Then, he let it fly down and the guns were fired.

Loud booms echoed throughout the plaza. Thalia shrieked and covered her ears, eyes going wide. Luke simply laughed beside her.

Smoke cleared from the fired guns as the crowd started to recover. The frightened ones broke out suddenly into a loud cheer as the soldiers lowered their guns and began to march off the stage.

"Well, that was fun." The prince grinned. "Do you want to get some strawberry-mango juice?"

Thalia fixed her companion with a strange look. "I've… I've never had strawberry-mango juice before." She said doubtfully, causing Luke to gasp in surprise.

"That's cruel!" He cried. "Strawberry-mango juice is the best thing in the _world!_ How is it possible that you haven't tried it yet?" He grabbed her hand once more and dragged her towards another banquet table.

It was the best night Thalia had ever experienced. She made a friend, watched a gun show, ate food- a lot of food, and tasted strawberry-mango juice. She was careful to let Jason taste some as well.

It was around an hour or two before midnight and the celebration was far from over. A citizen had accidentally dropped some biscuits in the bowl of melted chocolate and the townsfolk were now feasting on them. Thalia, Luke and Jason had tired themselves with dancing and playing so they sat down together at the foot of the Founder King Mayomer's statue a little way from the middle of the plaza. With the masses gathered by the banquet tables, the area around the statue was less dense with festival-goers.

"That was awesome." Thalia giggled. She sipped a little more strawberry-mango juice from her cup.

"Good." Luke smiled at his new friend. He was twisting and turning a dried leaf around in his hands. Jason was attempting to do a hand-stand and failing. He shrieked and fell on his face for the sixth time, causing Luke and Thalia to laugh.

"Shut it!" the little boy screamed at them, his cheeks growing red and started to do another stunt.

"Thalia," The prince turned to her again. "Are you going to be back tomorrow?"

The girl in question frowned, the sly grin wiped off her face. "I-I can't, Luke." She said. "Remember what I told you about my mom? Well, I don't think I can get away another time. We're not even allowed here right now."

Luke's eyes drifted off towards the decorations set around the plaza, his blue eyes set on a potted rose with pink and violet streamers wrapped around the pot. "Not tomorrow, huh?" He sighed. Then suddenly, his eyes lit up with an idea. "Then come back on the last day!" He exclaimed excitedly. "There'll be a parade! The general's going to lead and then we'll be gathered in the courtyard and then we'll have cake and strawberry-mango juice and barbeque and it's going to be so _cool_!"

Thalia looked at him doubtfully, electric blue eyes scanning him up and down. "Well," she said hesitantly. "There's a chance mom will be at the pubs again on the last day. It happened last year. Maybe it'll happen again."

The prince jumped up and cheered loudly to himself. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

Thalia had to crack a grin. "Okay, but don't get too excited. I can't promise you we'll be there."

"It's okay." Luke turned to her and smiled. "But I know you guys can do it."

"How?"

He didn't respond and sat back down next to her, cracking another grin. "Just trust me, okay?"

 **LINEBREAK**

 **I know what you're thinking:** _ **wow. Nice. Corny way to end the chapter you idiot.**_

 **Hey, don't judge too hard, c'mon. I just came back from the beach and from screaming "BY THE POWER OF POSEIDON" and freaking strangers out by the shore.**

 **It was worth it.**

 **So yeah thanks for reading review and the next chappie shall be up by tomorrow or in a day maybe.**

 **^_^ Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, that was longer than 2 days… sorry, hehe. Laziness and chore-duty issues. I'm gonna go on ahead.**

 _ **WARNING: **_**gonna be a few swearwords in this one.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Woah." Jason whispered wrapped in a blanket at the edge of his bed, his sister curled around him protectively.

"Quiet!" She hissed.

Beryl was pretty wasted that night. It was around a quarter to five in the morning when she slammed the front door open startling the two children from their sleep. Thalia had crawled over to a terrified Jason as their mother stumbled down the hallway, breaking and flipping things around as she did so.

There was a good chance that she was angry and might be wanting to take it all out on her children, so Thalia decided to comfort and protect her little brother as much as she could.

At present, the two could hear their mother across the hallway in her bedroom, the door wide open. She was muttering curses as she stumbled on the clothes and furniture scattered upon the floor.

"Stupid Lisa…" Beryl was saying with every ounce of disgust she could muster. "Stupid birthday-bitch and her _friends._ I can't ride in the carriage, huh? Stupid rich-bitch-only carriage?" Her voice was slurred yet angry. Thalia tensed, hoping she would just pass out.

Another thump from across the hallway. Both children prayed it wasn't a heavy footstep.

Another thump. The two prayed it wasn't a second footstep.

A third thump, closer this time. They were now silently begging she wasn't coming for them.

Then came a loud crash, followed by a weak moan. She had collapsed on the floor, probably bringing a table down with her.

There was a long silence as the two children stared anxiously at the door. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Thalia made a move to stand up, the ringing in her ears being unbearable. But Jason grabbed her sleeve.

"No." He mouthed, shaking his head, but his sister's stare told him otherwise.

She took his hand, trying to reassure him, and gently put it down as she stood from the bed.

Shakily, she began to walk across the room careful not to make a sound. She held her breath as she reached the door, fingers wrapping around the knob. She tugged gently and winced at the small creak it gave.

The small opening was enough. Thalia peered out and into the hallway, her eyes settling onto the form of her mother collapsed on the ground just inside her own bedroom door. She was snoring heavily with her arms folded beneath her head.

Other than that, Thalia couldn't see much in the dark, so she closed her bedroom door and tip-toed back to where Jason sat on his bed.

"All clear." She whispered. "Get some sleep."

"How about you?" the little boy whispered back, a little louder than intended.

"I'll be here." Thalia smiled and sat at the foot of his bed, her back against the wall. "I'll stand guard."

It took a little more persuading, but she finally got him to fall asleep.

Thalia took one of the pillows and hugged it close, folding her legs beneath her. The sun was starting to rise, a faint light shone through a crack in the window curtains. Her mother's snores got louder and louder with a few occasional groans tossed in. But she was still asleep, and Thalia was almost there.

"Maybe, Luke," She whispered sleepily. "Maybe." With that, she let her eyelids drop.

She wished her mother would go out drinking every night for the entire week, then maybe she'd find her papa. Nearly everyone in the village went to the festival. Who knows? Maybe he'd be there.

But she was only, after all, just a little girl. No sweat.

* * *

 **Ok, so that was short. Just a little teaser. Tell me what stuff you guys wanna see! I'm open to ideas! ^_^**

 **Review!**

 **~Apollo'sGreenday-FanDaughter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyllo! So this is gonna be a full chapter, not like the last one. Hehe, sorry 'bout that. XD**

 **Review!(It gives me motivation to write.)**

 **I'm listening to Welcome to the Black Parade while writing so forgive me for what might happen. XD Oh and the marching band idea was TOTALLY before I got addicted to this song, but it gave me some ideas *wink wink*.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _I can't see! I can't see, papa!"_

" _Come here, climb on my shoulders."_

" _I can't reach, papa!"_

" _Come, come… there. Much better now, my sweet?"_

" _Yes! Thanks papa. But how about little Jason? He can't see the marching band."_

" _Well, he can't really see much at all. He's just started to open his eyes."_

Dum-dum-dum-boom! _Went the drums, rumbling through the streets, the trumpets roaring after the beat._

" _Can't we do this every day? Why can't we do this every day?"_

" _The band isn't here every day."_

" _But why not?" Then a pause. "Why aren't_ you _here every day?"_

 _Was is guilt? Regret? Embarrassment? What was it that crossed his face?_

 _No answer. The joy of the sounds and colorful costumes overtook the crowd once again._

" _Because I want to teach you to be strong." He said as they trudged home, little girl asleep in his arms. "Because one day, I'll leave you, and I won't be back in the summer, nor the summer after that. I'll march off, just like the parade."_

 _One last kiss on her forehead. One last lullaby as she goes to sleep. Careful not to wake her up too fully, just enough for her to see him one last time. Just enough to say goodbye._

* * *

"Come on, Beryl. It'll be fun!"

"Fun." Obvious disgust overflowed in her voice as she took another swig of rum.

The two women, Beryl and Claire, were seated just outside the front door on a wooden bench. They had a plate of roasted turkey in between them and six bottle of rum, two empty and two more half drained.

"This early in the afternoon?" Jason snorted next to his sister as they watched their mother get drunk through the front window.

Thalia only sighed and put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Yes, fun." The woman, Claire, repeated. "It's free wine, Beryl. _Free. Wine. WINE._ "

"But Lisa and her goddamn chariot and gowns and 'first-class' friends and-"

"We won't have to hang out with her! We'll just walk along with her clique to the party, say 'hi', and then enjoy! We'll sit somewhere a little away from her. Allison and Jessica will be there."

Beryl took another swig of rum. "What time will we be back?"

"A little earlier than daybreak." Claire laughed, her red hair being tossed back. "You'll be fine, Beryl. You'll get to be wonderfully sober tonight!"

Then Beryl smiled. "Okay fine, you lunatic."

Back in the house Thalia closed the window shutters.

"Did you hear that?" Jason smiled ear-to-ear. "She's gone for the night! We can go to the parade!"

"Keep your voice down, you idiot." Thalia scolded, although she cracked a grin herself. "We'll see the marching band."

"And _Prince Luke!"_ he mocked, giving an overly-sweet smile.

"Haha." Thalia rolled her eyes. "You wanna dance with Hylla?"

The little boy blushed. "Shut up!"

The two ended up laughing painfully on the floor after Jason tried to attack his sister, only resulting in him getting nearly tickled to death.

"Be quiet, you maggots!" A fist pounded at the door, silencing the two. After only a few seconds, they stifled their giggles and went back to doing their chores.

Thalia began to clean out the ash in the fireplace as Jason wiped the wooden floors with a wet cloth. They only had to wait until tonight.

* * *

"Slow down, Jason!"

"Hurry up, hurry up! We'll be late!" HE dragged her forward by the hand, weaving through the massive crowd- all making their way towards the church. It was almost at the end of town, a good way from the castle. It was perfect for a parade.

"Jason, slow down!" The girl screamed, her voice drowned out in the crowd. Her raven hair whipped around her face as she tried to smoothen out her dress, the same as the one she wore the first day.

"We'll be late! We'll be late!" He kept screaming, frequently bumping into people and dragging his sister so quickly she didn't have the time to apologize for him.

Finally they reached it. The church's courtyard was almost as big as the plaza, usually having a few market stalls in it. But now it made way to the festival goers there to watch the parade. The church itself was majestic. The brick walls stood high and might, the wood the doors were made of was smooth and dark, shining as the light hit them, complex designs carefully carved into them.

The thing that interested the children most of all was the bell tower. It stood high above the roof of the church, a giant wooden cross settled atop the dome in which two bells hung within.

In the center of the plaza, the marching band was gathered. The leader stood at the front with the drummers and trumpeters behind. The crowed shifted and muttered all pushing forward but none getting too close to the band. They all stood in a wide semicircle leaving an opening for the band to march through. Then soon they would follow behind and join the parade.

Jason managed to shuffle forward with his sister and get a good spot at the front. He watched with big, blue eyes the torches being lit, giving light to the church courtyard as the sun began to disappear over the hills.

Then a single trumpet was blown, followed by the thunder of the drums. The crowd cheered, including the two siblings.

The leader of the band, wearing a tall blue hat with black lining and a suit of blue, black, and white, raised his flag. It was a striped design with the three colors of his costume dyed on it, but the pole itself was red. So was the color of the rest of the band. All wore blue, black and white yet they carried instruments of red.

The trumpets began to sound in a lively chorus as they band began their march. Soon the people followed behind, all singing a song Thalia couldn't even remember, except for its lively and upbeat sound.

Jason had managed to get a spot close to the front of the crowd once again, so they were close to the band.

"Do you hear that?" Said a child next to them, Michael Yew. He was one of Jason's playmates back at their street. "Hear the drums pounding out of time?"

"Out of time?" Jason questioned his friend.

"Yeah. I feel like the trumpets are a little ahead."

"Who cares?" Thalia grinned at him. "It's a holiday!"

* * *

It was beautiful, everything that she could perceive from the moment she went through those gates. Those huge brass gates, swinging inward before her eyes, revealing the hidden beauty of the palace.

The torches and braziers, all made of what seemed like gold and silver, scattered around the courtyard giving off light and warmth in the dark of the night.

Food was everywhere. Rows and rows of banquet tables lined the courtyard and engulfed the center where a massive cake stood, white cream topped with berries and frosting.

The courtyard itself had to be twice, if not thrice the size of the plaza. The hedge sculptures and trees and exotic plants gave life and beauty to it, in addition to the fountains and marble benches.

And the front wall of the palace itself… it was _breathtaking._ The stone from which it was carved was smooth and white. The door and window frames were lined with gold. The doors, just a little smaller than the gates, were carved of lush and strong wood. A great light shone through the windows as if there was a bonfire inside- except the light was white and cold- but in a good and magical way.

The great doors were open, revealing the interior of the ballroom, but guards stood atop the entrance stairs, preventing anyone from entering or climbing them- although the people knew their place. It was like this every year, it just seemed to get more magical.

Thalia had to quickly get a spot at the front, just a little way from where the band stood, and stand on a bench so as to not get crushed by the massive amount of people who had joined the parade as well.

"We're pretty lucky today, aren't we?" Jason beamed up at her as he took his sister's hand. "This is way better than the first day."

"Of course it is." Thalia replied, feeling quite proud of herself as an older sister. "There's going to be fireworks."

Jason clapped and wrapped his little arms around her waist, which pretty much made Thalia's heart melt.

Ever since the moments faded away to memories, she knew she had to play the mother. To both Jason and Beryl. She loved her mother still, even though she was an ungrateful witch, and she didn't want Jason to grow up with no one to look up to. She just wanted to be happy, and to have the happiness last.

Now why is that so hard?

"ONE LAST NIGHT!" The king's voice boomed across the courtyard. "BUT UNDOUBTELDY THE BEST NIGHT OF THIS FESTIVAL!"

The crowd rose up in a huge cheer.

"WELCOME, AND ENJOY!"

Another rousing cheer, and then the music began. The band started to play an uplifting and merry tune, the people danced with equal joy with wineglasses in hand. The buffet had commenced, the blessed aroma of food was in the air.

Jason was wolfing down two turkey legs, one in each hand, while Thalia laughed at the grease-stains on his face as she nearly choked on a slice of cake.

"Excuse me, Miss Grace?"

Thalia turned around to find the familiar smug-looking face of Prince Luke.

"Why hello Sire Castellan your royal-ness." She addressed in the similar mocking tone.

They both laughed and shook hands- a custom they were taught from an early age.

"Hey Luke!" Jason greeted as he ripped off a turkey wing from the banquet plate.

The prince laughed along with Thalia, but greeted the boy back as well.

"Wanna go for a dance, Thalia?" He asked eagerly.

"Well…" she glanced back at Jason unsurely.

"It's okay, sis." Her little brother urged. "I'll be fine. Remember that bench we stood on? Just find me there. I'll go in a while. Have fun, you stink-bug."

"Haha. Okay fine, but you'd better be at the bench, Hylla's boy."

"Just shut up and go already!"

* * *

The two eight year olds sat at the foot of the entrance stairs in front of the palace doors. Other citizens were doing the same as well, although they couldn't go up the last few steps.

They've been having a long conversation which deeply involved Jason's favorite food, snow, the prince's pants, strawberry-mango juice, violins and eventually rounded up to adults.

"So you never knew your dad?" The prince was saying, his sky blue eyes curious and questioning.

Thalia's eyes dropped to the floor. "No, I did. I knew him. But it's like… I was so young. I remember stuff but it's… fuzzy. It's just the feelings and some of the moments."

Luke wasn't that symphathetic person. He didn't _aww_ and _I'm so sorry_ over her like most people did. He didn't ignore her either. He was just eager to know and ask, and even listen.

Thalia was grateful for that.

"What's his name then?" He asked. "Maybe I can help you find him. My dad knows a lot of people."

"I don't…" Her eyebrows scrunched up."I only remember his last name. _Jackson."_

Luke's eyes widened. He seemed ready to choke on his mango juice had he taken a sip at the time.

"What?" Thalia jumped at his expression. "You know the name?"

"Jackson?" Luke repeated. "As in Zeus Jackson? _Captain of the Guard_ Zeus Jackson?"

"Zeus…" Thalia pondered the name. It seemed familiar yet far away. But it belonged to her dad, she knew. Her mother had used it once- in one of her rages maybe. She must've cursed at him while sober, drunkenly muttering by the fireplace, a bottle in her hand.

"Zeus Jackson. Yeah, that's him." Then she blinked and turned to him. "Captain of the Guard?"

"Yeah." Then Luke's eyes lit up. "I'll take you to him! He'll be on stage later during the fireworks. Then after the ceremony we can talk to him! It'll be so awesome!"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Duh." He ginned at her. "We're friends now, remember?"

* * *

 **Umm… wow okay I dunno how Zeus is gonna react yet or if im gonna make them meet at all in the next chapter so Imma cross that bridge when I get there.**

 **So obviously you guys got those Black Parade easter eggs right? XD**

 **But did any of you fellow Green Day fans catch that Holiday reference?**

 **And Michael Yew guest appearance. XD**

 **Okie guys, till the next chapter! REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME.**

 **~DemigodWho'sDadIsStarringInASeries #TrialsOfApollo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyo! So that took a while. Sorry, got writer's block. But now I think I'm back! I also got a new laptop (yay) so I may write more often. I also have a new Magnus Chase fanfic up about Hearthstone so you can go check it out. ^_^**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The crowd gathered together in silence, flocking towards the front steps of the palace. Thalia stood atop a marble bench with Jason and Luke at her side. The band had stopped playing and were now staring along with the crowd that gaped at the very top of the palace where the clock tower stood.

It was a countdown for midnight, a countdown for the fireworks. The two hands were almost aligned now. _Tick, tick, tick._

The king and queen stood at the head of the crowd, looking up at the clocktower. It seemed as though the entire courtyard was frozen, awaiting a signal from the giant clock that stood above their heads.

 _Tick, tick, tick, tick, five, four, three, two…_

Up flew two beams of light, the eyes of the crowd trailed their path. Then, at the highest point above the center of the courtyard, the beams burst into a wild shower of gold. The crowd cheered as more beams flew up into the sky and showered the dark canvas with green and gold and blue, joining the stars and fading away.

The children had hands over their ears to protect both from the explosions and the yells of the masses. The band started up another song with trumpets and drums, matching the joyous mood. Half a dozen uniformed men marched up the royal steps, taking their place just in front of the grand doors. As they halted in position, a taller, buffer man came to stand before them. His uniform was a darker shade of blue and his boots just a tad bit whiter. Everyone could tell he was the guards' captain.

"That's him," Luke said over all the festival noise. "That's General Zeus Jackson! They say that he, as the eldest son, was named after the king of the Greek Gods!"

Thalia laughed. She didn't know why really, there was nothing funny about what Luke had said. It was probably the excitement of the crowd getting to her, and it seemed to have gotten into the prince as well for he started to laugh along with her.

Jason bounced on his heels and started to laugh, his hands still clamped over his ears. The band's tune got merrier, their instruments louder. A light drizzle fell down upon the crowd, which only made them cheer even more. Slowly, the fireworks began to dissipate, getting less and less frequent until no more beams shot across the sky. But the mood of the festival only seemed to richen.

The people started dancing to the music and the children ran around playing various games. More food was brought out and more drinks were served. It was, yet another, successful festival finale.

* * *

For years Thalia had dreamt about meeting her father again. She had hoped and wished and _prayed_ for the day she would finally get to see him again. She hung onto his letter and memorized every word of it. All she dreamt about was her family whole and happy again- the way it used to be.

But now that it was finally happening… she was going to meet her father, right? Yes, yes she was. Luke was helping her, or rather, dragging her forward. Yet Thalia felt… scared? Apprehensive? Cautious? Why would she need to be cautious? This is her father. She loves him, he loves her. So why was she so… nervous?

Luke slipped behind a tall hedge-fence, following where the general had went. "Sir!" The prince called. "General! General Zeus!"

They could see him now, by a banquet table picking some berries off a plate. "General!" This time, he turned. The children stopped.

His dark hair was combed neatly under his helm, eyes as blue as the sky staring at the children, his mouth frozen in the process of chewing several grapes. He looked at them up and down, then his eyes widened when he saw the raven-haired girl staring up at him with wild eyes.

"General Zeus, sir," Luke announced. "I present to you, your daughter Thalia!"

* * *

 **Haha cliffie. XD So... shorter than what I usually right so yeah... :/**

 **So have any of you read Trials of Apollo lately? Like, deym, page 240… I personally love that page. So much. People who've read it: you may go back and look at what I'm talking about. People who haven't, good luck on the money-saving/begging process!**

 **~Apollo'sAwesomeDaughter**


End file.
